


Fahrenheit

by stars_and_mars



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, High School, High School AU, Modern AU, Multi, School Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_mars/pseuds/stars_and_mars
Summary: High school AU where everyone is on the school council.





	Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Autumn leaves fluttered down across the large windows like amber feathers, providing colour to the overcast grey sky above “Our Lady Andraste Secondary School". Josephine was the first to arrive at classroom S32. As President of the school council, one of her many duties is to prepare the meeting room beforehand. She immediately got to work moving plates filled with rainbow acrylic paint, split paintbrushes and discarded scraps of paper from the tables. The art students were famously, and fabulously, messy. Just as she finished clearing the desks, the Vice-President arrived.   
“You’re here particularly early.” Commented Leliana.   
“I heard there was a lot of activity in the Art Block. Since it's beginning of term more students have free time.” Josephine elegantly gestured to the copious amounts of art supplies on the exposed surfaces surrounding the tables. “Even in the…quieter corners of the building. But, of course, you already knew that.”  
Leliana hummed knowingly with a slight smirk on her lips.   
“Well at least let me lend you a hand setting up the tables and chairs.” She replied. 

Together they pushed the paint splattered decked scattered around the room to form one long table down the centre of the room. As they were placing chairs around the centrepiece the door opened.   
“Varric! It’s good to see you.” Smiled Josephine.   
“Good to see you too Ruffles, Nightingale.” He nodded. “Ah, you set up the “War Table” you guys mean business today!”   
“It’s not as pressing as your biggest fan being annoyed that you missed your posting deadline this weekend.” Said Leliana, gently elbowing him.   
“Hey, firstly have no idea what you’re talking about!” Varric smiled holding up both his hands. “And secondly, the Physics homework looked more like hieroglyphics and I take my work far to seriously to not dedicate the proper amount of time to it!”

The two girls rolled their eyes just as Cullen entered the room. His usually slick back blond hair was starting to curl back into its natural noodle-like consistency after his P.E lesson.   
“Hi, what are you guys talking about?” Huffed Cullen- slightly out of breath.   
“Just Cassandra’s rage at Varric not updating his fanfiction.” Josephine replied.   
“I don’t know why she reads that smut, honestly…” Sighed Cullen.   
“It’s art!” Interrupted Varric.   
“The characters have literally been created for you.”   
“As if you’ve never read anything dirty my dear Chantry-boy.” Winked Varric.  
“I…I have no idea…what are you accusing me of Dwarf!” Stammered Cullen.   
Before Varric could agitate Cullen further, the door to S32 opened again.


End file.
